My OC interview story
by Solarsystemex
Summary: In this story, I'll be interviewing my own characters from my stories. Feel free to drop by and ask them questions. Please come on and review. :)
1. Intro

**Hello all! :D This is my very own interview story with my OCs! :D THis is a non canon interview story, featuring many famous characters from the Kung Fu Nightfall franchise. Please feel free to enjoy! :D**

**My OC interview story**

**Intro**

A large crowd, sitting in chairs around a stage and a red curtain's behind it, cheers as the lights come on. The show is about to begin! They're all excited for one special occasion, to meet me, and my own characters! I walk out onto stage, everyone cheers as I smile.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" I said proudly, "My name is Solarsystemex, and let me explain what this is all about! Behind the curtain are some very special guests, some guests that you're all fans of!" I stopped myself for a second, "But most aren't fans at all of some of the characters." But before we introduce our main special guests, here're Po, Mr. Ping, Tigress, Tai Lung, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five!"

The crowd cheers as Po, Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung, Mr. Ping, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey come out onto the stage. They all smiled and waved.

"All right, how're the awesome warriors from the Jade Palace?" I asked, smiling.

"We're fine, Solarsystemex," said Po, smiling, "We're honored to be here."

I chuckled, "An honor to have you all here. But please call me Solar like many do."

"I'm real eager to see what all of the fans have to ask their favorite characters!" Monkey said happily.

"Yeah guys," said Tigress, "But remember to be on your best behavior."

"Oh come on," said Mantis, "Are we ever not?"

Tigress gave him a firm look, "Remember when you kept talking with your mouth full that one time? Yeah, don't be like that again."

"Oh, I can't wait to see my grandson proudly on stage!" Mr. Ping said happily.

I stepped up and said, "Okay, that's our special guests, but now our main guests!" I began pulling up the red curtain to reveal our main guests to the audience.

"Everyone, please welcome our main guests most of you know!" I said proudly, "Welcome, Lei! Jia! Xin! Jinjing! Vanessa! Jupiter! Neptune! Vulcan! Lao Hu! And Madam Yue!" The crowd cheered as they all smiled and waved at everyone, Jia felt a little nervous, but she kept herself composed.

"Wooooo hoooo! Big stage!" Neptune cried happily.

"Yes, Neptune," said Jupiter, trying to hide his annoyance. Vulcan just looked out onto the huge crowd and whispered "So many people..."

"And people," I said, "I would love to recognize the rest of the Solar Team, Mother Sun and Biyu!" I pointed up a balcony where the rest of the Solar Team, Mother Sun, and Biyu are sitting, and they all smiled at the crowd.

"One more thing," I said, "There're more than them, but don't panic. Let me introduce Nightfall, Tokuta, Yanmei, and General Hong." The crowd gasped as they saw them enter the stage in heavy chains. Jia tensed up at the sight of her uncle, but she kept herself composed all of the heroes watched them like hawks.

"Why do you bring us here?" asked Tigress, "Why're we here anyway?" She folded her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see, I'm a huge fan of the Kung Fu Panda universe, and I took the liberty of seeing these characters through. I love the two movies and shorts, I even watch Legends of Awesomeness, though I don't think of it much, I watch it just to see you guys. We're all fans here of the KFP universe, and yes, everyone here has fans, even Nightfall and the others. Maybe not Hong though..."

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Hong. I shot him a glare and said, "I know. If you didn't, there must be something wrong with you."

Jia held back a chuckle, I noticed it and winked at her. The Kaftar looked at Vulcan and said, "He's not in chains..."

"I learned from my mistakes," said Vulcan, "I'm no longer what I used to be, but you never learned." Nightfall snarled and I snarled back, making Lei and Xin chuckle.

"These people will know of how Po and Tigress and their sibling and friends took away my right to rule!" the Kaftar shouted. I shook my head in disapproval.

Jia sighed, "I'm not too sure about this...no offense to you, Solar."

"Come on, Jia," said Lei, "It'll be fun. I love answering questions."

"I'm excited and nervous," said Jinjing.

"Yeah," said Xin, though he was nervous. Then I noticed Tokuta's angry.

"You shall bow at my feet!" Tokuta snapped.

"No, my feet!" shouted Hong.

"All right," I said, "Hong and Tokuta, you will be taken into a private secure room with the others. Security please." Rhinos began leading them away.

"And this is no way to treat a lady," said Yanmei as she was led away.

"Well, a lady who does no good must be treated this way," I said firmly, making Yanmei snarl, but I snarled back. Tigress kept her eyes on the Kaftar who went inside another room, waiting for his interview. The crowd calmed down, relieved they're gone for the time being.

"I'm sure all of you will have a good time," I assured them, "And not to worry, the ones who've left are in tight security, they won't escape."

"I hope you're right," said Tigress.

"I wonder if I can talk about Wiener Nighters and my other cool stuff!" Neptune said happily, "I love talking! Talk! Talk! Talk!"

"Neptune, knock it off! Be on your best behavior," said Jupiter.

I chuckled and said, "Now, if our main guests will take their seats, I'd like to draw from the hat to see who'll be reviewed first." A deer resembling Bambi walked in with the hat and I took it.

"Oh, silly me!" I said, chuckling, "Let me explain the rules! They're quite simple, if you want to answer a question, you can answer it, but if it's too personal, you can just pass on it. But all questions must be answered truthfully."

"Sounds fair enough," said Lei, "Who will be interviewed first?" I smiled and reached into the hat, and pulled out a name.

"I'll be interviewing Madam Yue first," I said, smiling. Madam Yue smiled and said, "I'm ready. I'll answer in the best way I can." I looked at the others and said, "You guys go wait until you're called." They all bowed and went while all of the special guests stayed.

"This is going to be cool," Mr. Ping whispered to Po. Po chuckled and gently nudged his dad.

"All right," I said, taking my seat as Madam Yue sat in a chair in front of me, "Let's all take a quick break and then we'll be back with an interview with Madam Yue!" The crowd cheered as the screen went black for a commercial break as I gathered up questions from the fans to see what they had to ask.

**A/N: There you go! It's the starting point, and if anyone has any questions for Madam Yue, please let me know in the review on what you'd like to know, and I'll see if I can get them answered. :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Interviewing Madam Yue

**A/N: All right! Here we go for Madam Yue's interview! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2 – Interviewing Madam Yue**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I sat down in a seat facing Madam Yue, who's holding her staff and smiling. Po, the Furious Five, Shifu, Tai Lung and Mr. Ping are sitting in a row by the wall.

"All right everyone!" I said excitedly, "I've got some questions to ask Madam Yue." I turned to her, "Madam Yue, let me explain the rules, I'll ask a question and you answer it in the best way you can, if you think it's too personal, you can say 'I'd rather not answer' or pass on it. Understood?"

"I understand," replied Madam Yue, "Let's get this show on the road."

I smiled, "I couldn't agree more. This first question comes from pandamaster97720. What was your childhood like?"

Madam Yue smiled, "Oh, my childhood was wonderful. I remember living in a magnificent gold mansion with the gods above the heavens. I always laughed and played with my friends, and I enjoyed school there. My mother and father loved me dearly, always teaching me the ways of the Light, I loved being with them and having fun. I've seen the great gods in the heavens before, but I hardly ever stepped foot in their sacred area for it's sacred like I said."

"It sounds like a wonderful childhood," I said.

"Yes, I loved living up there, I always admired the golden cities, the green luscious grass in the fields, I always ran through the them with my mother or my best friends. I'll never forget those moments, and if you went to a party when I was a kid..." She chuckled, "It would be a much wilder party than anyone can ever imagine. My childhood was awesome."

"I can't agree more!" Po shouted happily. Everyone laughed while Tigress gave him a slight nudge.

"Okay, thank you for your answer, Madam," I said, smiling, "But now we've got another question."

"Let's get to it," said Madam Yue. I chuckled, I pulled out a piece of paper, "This one comes from Cookie M 2012."

"I like that name," said Madam Yue, "He or she must like cookies." I and the crowd laughed.

"Good sense of humor Madam!" I said, chuckling, "She asks, 'What was your family background?'"

"Oh, that's a good one," said Madam Yue, "Well, I have my mother and father and I have two grandparents that I, sadly, never knew, and before them is the goddess Lái fēi. She's a majestic white lioness, brighter than the purest white you'll ever see in the universe. She gives the gods most of the Light, she's also the creator of the Crystal Orb, and the Lái fēi Encryllions."

"Encryllions?" I asked, "Were there more?"

"Yes, a lot more," replied Madam Yue, "There were more until most were lost when Mogui attacked...my own father...betrayed me...he turned dark when I was 19...I was so devastated...I...lost my mother back then...but Lái fēi raised me while...the war between the Light and Dark began...that resulted in the creation of the Eight Pointed Star Prophecy...I saw the Orbs formed and the Prophecy as well...I was so shocked that my own father betrayed his own family...his own daughter...just for the Darkness..." A tear rolled down her face.

"Do we need to stop there?" I asked softly.

"No...I got it..." replied Madam Yue, "Lái fēi was there for me...she helped me overcome my sadness and I eventually realized I have to destroy my father one day...I hated it, but it must be done...for the sake of the universe...I trained with her for hundreds of years as the war raged on, but then she began to lose her powers...she sent me down to Earth to keep me safe while they fought Mogui...I built my house in the Forest of Shu as the war went on...I was horrified the whole time...I felt so alone, but I always knew she was by my side."

"Oh...that's such a sad yet interesting background," I said, wiping a tear away. Madam Yue nodded and said, "Well, I hope that answers Cookie's question."

"Okay," I said, "Now, I've got a few from KungFuPandaFanatic."

"That guy sounds like he's a true fanatic of Kung Fu Panda," said Madam Yue.

I chuckled, "He is. And he's a huge fan of the couple Po and Tigress. As I am. Check out his stories if you can." Yue nodded and I pulled out a piece of paper, "What he asks is, 'Madam Yue, , you have been around for a long time and probably have been on many adventures, but tell us, in your own words, what is your greatest achievement so far in your life?'"

Madam Yue looked a bit surprised by the question, she began thinking and she said, "Well...I...that's a good question...ummm...I have indeed been on some adventures, I even fought against my own father after training in the Light as I stayed on Earth, I helped defend the gods, the heavens and many other adventures. But...my greatest accomplishment would be..." She smiled a pleasant smile, "Having Biyu..."

The crowd gave an 'awwww' sound as she went on, "Yes...I met another white lion from the heavens and he helped me in my training on Earth. I eventually fell in love with him and we got married and had our daughter. And when I held her in my arms..." She smiled even wider, "It was the most happy moment of my life...her precious blue eyes, how cute and fluffy she was, I loved her to death. And I still do."

The crowd gave a louder 'awwww' sound as she finished, then Biyu called out, "I love you Mother! I'm glad to be your greatest accomplishment!"

"Me too!" Yue said happily, but then she sighed and frowned, "Sadly...Biyu never knew her father...he was killed during a fight against Mogui...a few days after she was born..."

"I'm...so sorry..." I said in an apologetic tone, "I wish...that never happened, I wish she knew her father." Yue nodded and said, "Me too."

"You also answered another of KungFuPandaFanatic's questions, it was what was your reaction when you held Biyu in your arms?" I said, then I looked at another piece of paper, "One more question from him. If you could, would you go back in time and stop Mogui from turning evil?"

"Well..." said Madam Yue, thinking, "I would be tempted to, I'd love to see my mother alive today as well as my father from turning evil...and for Biyu to see her father...But..." She looked at Po and Tigress, "If I do...then Lei wouldn't be the Eternal Light...Jia would never have met Lei...there'd be no prophecy and she'd be dead at a younger age...but...that's a hard one...but my answer would be, as hard as it is, I'll just leave the timeline the way it is..."

"I see," I said and Madam Yue said, "It would be like impossible to stop Mogui from turning evil anyway, so going back in time would be pointless, he was so evil and dark, he never cared about anyone again, so yeah, I have no choice but to leave it the way it is, also, the Light strictly protects the timeline from being changed, if anyone tried to change it, the gods will send that person to Oblivion for eternity."

"Man, I see they don't want it changed," I said. "Anyway, interesting Yue, but we've got two more. This one is from IceAgeFan and KungFuPandaFanatic asks pretty much the same; 'Do you consider Po, Tigress, Lei, Jia and the others family? Or are they just really close friends?'"

Yue smiled and said, "I...I consider all my friends family. I've gotten real close to them and I look to them as not just friends, but family. I love them all, as if they'd been my children and grandchildren all my life."

I smiled, "Last question. This one's from Christ's Disciple, 'Madam Yue...if you were to get a normal job, what job would you try to get?'"

Madam Yue laughed, "I...I...I think I would probably be a...maybe...I am good at keeping books and some valuable artifacts at my house, I could be a librarian or a museum manager. Then again...maybe I could be a teacher..."

"Well, you've provided us some very interesting answers," I said, "It was great having you here."

"It was great just to be here," replied Madam Yue, smiling. I looked to the crowd, "That's it for Madam Yue, and while I got the questions, I looked to see who would be next, and I'll be interviewing Jupiter next! So please sent questions for me to ask him! We'll be right back after this break!"

The crowd cheered as Madam Yue and I stood up, we shook hands before the screen went black to a commercial break.

**A/N: I hope I satisfied everyone's questions! :D Please send me in questions so I can interview Jupiter, I can't go on without questions to ask. :) Please leave the question in the review. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Interviewing Jupiter

**A/N: Thanks for all your questions! Let's see how Jupiter answers them! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3 – Interviewing Jupiter**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I sat down in a seat facing Jupiter, he's smirking as I smiled at him.

"All right everyone!" I said excitedly, "I've got quite a few questions to ask Jupiter. Jupiter, the rules are simple, I'll ask a question and you answer it in the best way you can, if you think it's too personal, you can say 'I'd rather not answer' or pass on it. Understood?"

"Understood," replied Jupiter.

"All right," I said, smiling, pulling out a piece of paper, "This first question comes from Pandamaster97720, "'How did you come to join the Solar Team?'"

Jupiter smiled, "Well, the Solar Team's been around for thousands years. I and the other members of the Solar Team were born just 500 years after the universe came to being. When we were old enough we began training, for there was a war between the forces of evil already in the universe, and due to our lookalikes of the Solar System in the Milky Way, we were chosen to protect that area. If needed, we'd go out and defend the universe from evil. So, I and the other members of the present Solar Team came together by fate decided by the universe, and since Jupiter the planet is the largest, I was made leader."

"So, you and the other members of the Solar Team are like brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"In a way," replied Jupiter, "We're not fully related, but we're all part of the same system, one person from the Solar Team is born from a Steroid's brother or sister and we're like cousins, but since we all grew up together, we refer each other as, sometimes, brother and sister."

"Steroids are born from different parents but they take on different forms and they're named after the object they look like?" I asked.

"Yes. I was born from Mother Sun, but Vulcan, Mercury, Earth, Saturn, Mars, and Neptune were born from Mother Sun's brother and sister, and they looked a lot like the planet in the Solar System, and we came together by fate."

"Wow, that's complicated, but very interesting," I said, "You also answered KungFuPandaFanatic's question on how you guys met. But it was by fate huh?" Jupiter nodded and I said, "We need to get moving with the show. This next question comes from ShadowTeenGirl, 'Is it hard being in charge? If you didn't spend all your life defending the universe what would you be doing?'"

"Whoa, that's a great question," said Jupiter, "Yes, it's very hard being in charge of the Solar Team, I'm responsible for keeping everything in shape, getting my members trained, monitoring the cosmos, managing my ship, and the ship docking bay. So yes, it's a pain being in charge, but it's not as bad once you get used to it. And as for the second part, I honestly don't know what I'd be doing...but when I don't have anything to do or if there's nothing to worry about, I usually hang out with my Team, have fun, play games, swim with them, fly through the cosmos, all kinds of stuff. So, I guess I'd be a free spirit if I had nothing to worry about."

"I bet you'd be hanging out with the new wife, Saturn huh?" I asked, smiling. Jupiter chuckled and blushed, "Yes...my wife is wonderful...I love her to death, she's awesome."

"No kidding," said Po, making the audience chuckle, Tigress playfully nudged him, "You're awesome too, Ti." Tigress chuckled and kissed Po's cheek.

"All right, next question," I said, "This one comes from IceAgeFan, 'Jupiter, I know you love and care for Saturn more than life itself. So, how did you feel when Saturn returned your feelings of love?'"

Jupiter chuckled and blushed again, "I...I was happy. I was happier than I had been in my entire life. I loved her almost after we formed the Solar Team...she was so beautiful and graceful...and she still is, she's my Eternal Star, I love her, and I'd do anything for her."

The crowd gave an 'Awwww' sound as I smiled, Saturn stood up and said, "I'd do the same for you, Jupiter. I love you." Jupiter smiled and said, "I love you too." Saturn sat back down while Mother Sun patted her back.

"All right, this next question comes from Tipoforever33, 'Why did you ever break up with Saturn if you loved her, you could have still had a relationship even with the solar war?'" Jupiter frowned, his face full of regret. He said nothing for a while,

"Would you rather pass on that?" I asked softly.

"No...I got it..." replied Jupiter, "I...I broke up with her...because it was dark times back then...I couldn't keep a relationship with her...I still loved her with all my heart back then...but I was afraid if I kept her...and with all the stuff going on in the Solar System...I was afraid I'd lose my relationship with her...not being there for her as I should've been...I was just blind by determination...that's the biggest regret of my life...I'll never do that again...I really put the relationship in jeopardy by doing that instead of staying with her...but...I'm happy it worked out in the end..." Jupiter managed to smile to prove his point, some people were wiping away their tears as I blinked back mine.

"Well...I'm glad you were able to answer it," I said, "So sorry that happened back then..." Jupiter nodded and then I said, "There's another question from Tipoforever33, 'Why didn't you let Po, Tigress, and the others help you with the solar war? You could have used all the help you could get if the war went on for years.'"

"Well, the Solar War started before they were born," said Jupiter, "It went on for 120 years or so before they came into the picture and ended it. I didn't pay much mind to them, I figured the Solar War was the Solar Team's own responsibility, and that they needed to stay back because they couldn't handle it. But, man was I wrong. I'm still proud of them for helping us."

I smiled, "All right, this next question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, 'Jupiter, how have things been with Vulcan turning back to good?'"

"Things're going better than what they did back then," replied Jupiter, "We got along rather well after the war ended, Mother Sun helped us bond with Vulcan again as he regretted everything he had done. We comforted him, we told him we loved him, and he did receive community service for a while, we still showed care for him. Now, we're like brothers again and he's back on the Solar Team."

"That sounds great," I said, smiling, "This next one's from Christ's Disciple, 'Alright, Jupiter. What is the hardest part of your job?'"

"I...like I said, my whole job's hard...but...I guess it would be just not being around my family like the others are...as a leader, I have the most responsibilities, so I'm not with them as much as they are together. So, it kinda kills me on the inside not to be with them. I love them, and I grew closer to them after the events in the Solar System and the Darkness encasing the universe..."

"Oh, that's sweet," I said, smiling, Jupiter smiled and I went on, "This next one's from the Dark Hound, 'How do you keep your cool around Neptune?"

Jupiter laughed, "Well, Neptune can be fun and annoying, but my family deals with him most of the time!" He laughed again, "Uranus is the one having to deal with him most of the time out of all of us, and he really gets on his nerves. But when I'm dealing with him, as a leader, I have patience and try to stay calm, mostly because my mother's there." He chuckled, "I'm messing, but it's kinda true. I sometimes lose it, but despite his annoying self, I love him just like the others."

"I love you too, Jupiter!" Neptune called from the hallway, I and the crowd laughed, Jupiter chuckled and face palmed.

"All right," I said, chuckling, "Last question. This is from Cookie M 2012, 'Who do you like best from the Jade Palace and do you think Po and Tigress make a cute couple?'"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Jupiter, "I admire them all now for their heroism and bravery, Po for convincing Vulcan to be good again, everyone else for doing their part to help stop the evil Kaftar from destroying the Sun, and Tigress defeating him. I admire them all. As for Po and Tigress a couple...I did think it was a little odd at first...a panda and tiger, but I do think they're a wonderful and cute couple."

"Thanks Jupiter," said Tigress.

"Well, that's it for you, Jupiter, thanks for taking your time to answer the questions," I said.

"You're welcome, Solar," he said, "I love that name. Makes you seem a bit like you're one of us."

I chuckled, "Well, I am a Solar System Explorer." I turned to the crowd, "I'll be interviewing Vulcan next, so fans, get ready to send in those questions! And thanks for being here. We'll be right back after the break!"

The crowd cheered as I and Jupiter stood up and shook hands, I left to get the questions as the screen went black for the commercial break.

**A/N: All right, there you guys go! Now, leave me a review and leave a question in the review to ask Vulcan. I can't interview them unless I have questions to ask.**

**Don't forget to ask them questions please. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Interviewing Vulcan

**A/N: I didn't get as much questions for Vulcan as I did the other two, but I was able to do this chapter.**

**I can't do chapters without questions, so please leave questions at the end of each review. :)**

**Chapter 4 – Interviewing Vulcan**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I sat down in my seat

"All right everyone!" I said excitedly, "Vulcan will be out in just a minute, I've got some questions for him, and I'm excited to ask him what the fans want to know!" The crowd cheered again, "We didn't get as much questions like Yue and Jupiter, but it's just a few left, but don't be disappointed. We've got more after him!" The crowd cheered again, I smiled widely and said, "And without further delay, here's Vulcan now!" Then Vulcan walked out from behind the curtain, his eyes slightly widened as the crowd cheered. He briefly examined them before walking out to meet me, I stood up and reached out to shake his hand and he smirked and took it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Vulcan," I said, smiling, "Please have a seat." Vulcan nodded and sat down in his seat as I sat down in my seat again.

"Now, Vulcan," I said, "The rules are simple, I ask a question from one of the fans, and you can answer it in the best way possible, if you want to pass or rather not answer, just let me know and we'll move on. Understand?"

"Yes, I do," replied Vulcan, crossing his arms. I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, "This first question comes from Christ's Disciple, 'Vulcan, where did you get your sword?'"

Vulcan smirked and said, "Well...I didn't buy it or anything, but I made it. I found some Vulcanism and crafted my own sword out of it and metal, giving it its orange color. And I've put special magnets within the sword's handle to give it a magnetic push and pull, so that's how that works."

"Very interesting," I said, "So, that's how you got your sword. You made it." Vulcan nodded.

"Okay this next question is from Tipoforever33, it's a bit of space science, but he wants to ask it," I said, Vulcan nodded, 'Wouldn't the gravitational pull of Jupiter pull in the undiscovered comet that destroyed your planet? Because Jupiter's gravitational pull is the only reason that Earth doesn't get destroyed by space junk.'"

"That's a very good question," said Vulcan, "Unfortunately, Jupiter was on the other side of the Sun as the comet came into the inner Solar System, and the other three planets, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were too far away as well to have any affect on the comet, so it managed to get past and we miscalculated where it was heading, and it hit my...you know."

"I see..." I said, "I'm so sorry about your loss...but thankfully it's fully restored."

"Yes..." replied Vulcan, frowning, "It's the biggest regret of my life...betraying the Solar Team..."

"Speaking of betrayal," I said, "Tipoforever33 also wonders if you had expected the Kaftar to betray you."

"No...I never expected a thing, he was like a ghost in the shadows, I should never have trusted him for an instant, but my desperation came over me...and I'll never hire someone like him again."

I smiled, "I'm glad you learned your lesson. But for now, we need to move it on. This next question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, he has a few, 'When you turned against the others, was there a little bit of regret or were just consumed by anger?'"

Vulcan briefly froze, he frowned again and sighed, "Well...back then...when the comet hit the planet...I was so...sad and then it turned into pure anger, I began attacking the Base...I greatly damaged it and left...I had no regrets back then...all was consumed by anger...but years and years passed by, and I did begin to have regret for what I've done...but, back then, I figured they never could forgive me...and I could never forgive them..."

I felt bad for Vulcan, I took in a deep breath and said, "Well...that's very interesting...so sorry about that...but here's another question from KungFuPanda, 'When you fought Po, did his words cut deep like a sword?'"

"More than a sword," replied Vulcan, fighting the tears, "They pierced more than 10 swords into my heart...I couldn't believe the panda wouldn't kill me...he spared me...and when he did...I just broke down and sobbed...regretting all that I've done...thinking I could never be redeemed...but I did stop Nightfall's plan with the help of the others..."

"And...one more from him...'How did you feel when the team accepted you back with open arms?'" I asked softly, blinking the tears away.

"I...I was filled with shock, relief, happiness, regret and sadness..." replied Vulcan, wiping a tear away, "Shock, because I never imagined they could forgive me...relief for forgiving me...happiness...because they're still thinking of me as family...regret for all I've done...and sadness...for never being able to restore the years I could've had with them..."

I had to fight a bit to keep the tears from falling, "I...I'm so sorry..." Vulcan stood up and said, "I need a little moment..." He went out and to backstage, some of the crowd was crying too as I frowned, sad for Vulcan. In the backstage, Vulcan wiped some tears away and drank some water.

"Vulcan?" said a soft voice. Vulcan turned and saw Jupiter.

"Oh...hi Jupiter..." he said, wiping a tear away. Jupiter walked up and hugged him, Vulcan hugged back and whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"I know you are," replied Jupiter, "But you can do this, I know you, Vulcan. Get back out there and answer those questions. You'll always be my brother."

Vulcan pulled back and smiled, he muttered "Thanks Jupiter" before hugging him, Jupiter patted his back before Vulcan went back out there.

"He's still regretting?" asked Lei. Jupiter turned to see him. He nodded and said, "Yes...he'll take a while to get completely over it."

Vulcan sat back down and I asked, "Are you okay, Vulcan?"

"I'm fine..." replied Vulcan, he gave a small smile, "Just...needed a moment..."

"I understand," I said, "Well...this next one comes from IceAgeFan, 'Why did you turn evil in the first place? And...How have things been going for you since you became good?'"

Vulcan took in a deep breath and breathed out, "Well...I said before...I was angry for the comet hitting my planet and it being destroyed...almost detached...I had known the Solar Team to always be protecting anything and everything in the Solar System, but when my planet was destroyed...I felt as if they had betrayed me...and I turned against them...wanting to avenge my planet...I wanted to kill them back then..." He wiped away another tear, "I...just was so upset for 120 years, and I nearly lost my emotional connection with them...but thanks to Po, he helped me get it back...and things have been good since I came back onto the team...I got community service...but still happy to be back on the team..."

I smiled and said, "Well, I'm happy for you, Vulcan. I'm glad you turned back to good." Vulcan nodded and said, "Me too."

"Okay, last question," I said, "This one's from Cookie M 2012, 'If you had to decide out of all the women in the Solar Team, who would you date?'"

Vulcan chuckled and blushed, "Well...I've already got a date...she's real...hot if you would say..." He chuckled and blushed deeper.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say," teased Vulcan.

"Oh, come on! We need to know!" Po said. The crowd began cheering and Vulcan said, "No, no, no, I don't need to say." He was still teasing, but the crowd began chanting "Tell us! Tell us!" Vulcan then gave up.

"Okay!" he said, laughing, "It's...It's Venus." The crowd cheered as Venus stood up, she smiled and waved.

"All right!" I said happily, "Nice way to end this part! And up next I'll interview...Neptune!"

"WOOOO HOOOO!" shouted a voice from behind the stage, "Awesome!" The crowd laughed as they began clapping. I and Vulcan stood up and shook hands. Jupiter gave Vulcan the 'thumbs up'.

"All right everyone, we'll be right back after this break! Let's see what people have to ask Neptune!" I said happily.

"Can't wait peoples!" shouted Neptune. I laughed and left to go get the questions, the crowd cheered as the screen went black for the break.

**A/N: The shortest interview...please ask more questions next time, I need them to do the chapters. I bet you all want to see Neptune, so please let the questions roll in. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Interviewing Neptune

**A/N: Forgive the wait, but I was wondering if more people were going to ask questions. But anyway, I decided to move on, and I can't interview them if I don't have enough fans asking them questions. But please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 – Interviewing Neptune**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I sat down in my seat

"All right everyone!" I said excitedly, "We'll now be interviewing-"

"ME!" shouted Neptune, "WOO HOO!" He ran over and sat down in the chair, a bit grin on his face, "Hello peoples! It's-a-me, Neptune!" The crowd laughed as I chuckled.

"Like I was saying," I said, "We'll be interviewing Neptune, and we've got quite a bit of questions for this wacky cool guy!"

"BOOM! YEAH!" Neptune shouted happily, "I love answering questions! I love..."

"Neptune, behave yourself," said Jupiter from behind the curtain.

"Why certainly my brother, I'd be more than happy to apply," chuckled Neptune. I chuckled as I sat down in my seat as well. I smiled and said, "Now, Neptune, the rules are simple, I ask a question from one of the fans, and you can answer it in the best way possible, if you want to pass or rather not answer, just let me know and we'll move on. Understand?"

"I completely understand, Solar!" Neptune said happily. I chuckled as I pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay, Neptune," I said, "This first question comes from The Dark Hound, 'What was your childhood like, and did you annoy Mother Sun as a child?'"

"Ha ha!" Neptune laughed, "That was so long ago, I can't remember!" The crowd laughed and Neptune said, "I'm kidding! Well, my childhood was awesome! I was brought into the Solar Team by fate in my early years, so, during my awesome childhood, I did learn the basics of how the team will work, just how to help others, how to guide the ship in the kids' version, and I did some homework to remember as well. But aside from that, I always loved being a crazy guy, I loved messing with people, I annoyed them sometimes, especially Uranus."

"I can tell you're crazy and silly sometimes," I said, smiling.

"Boo yah! I am crazy, but I can be smart, and still be so dumb, like people say," said Neptune, "And about my childhood again, I always hung out with my bros and sisters, laughing and playing through the cosmos and in our ships, I did get in trouble...some of the time, but aside from that, I was a good, crazy, and funny kid. And yes, I did annoy Mother Sun sometimes, but she was always so patient, but sometimes, she did get a bit upset. But I was a kid."

"You still kinda are," said Uranus, making Neptune grin at him and say, "Yes I am! But I like it!"

I laughed, "I see, Neptune, your childhood sounds awesome."

"It was," replied Neptune, "Betelgeuse and Antares always acted like godfathers to me and the other Solar Team members when Mother was on a mission, and we'd hang out with them whenever we wanted if they weren't gone either."

"Okay," I said, "Time to move on, this next question comes from Christ's Disciple, 'Neptune, why is it you are so hyper?'"

"I always get asked that!" Neptune laughed, "To be honest, I've been hyper my entire life! I just get energy and excitement whenever I get hyper, I love feeling the excitement, it makes me feel happy and happy around others, I might be annoying a lot, as some say, but I love my family."

"That's very nice, Neptune," I said.

"I love being excited, I love everything I have in my life, it's living life that makes me excited most, flying through the cosmos, having fun with people, playing Weiner Nighters, and cuddling with my bunny rabbit toys," said Neptune, "Life's awesome!"

"I see," I said, "This next question comes from IceAgeFan, 'If you were on Earth, what would you do for a job? And finally: Did you ever catch Tigress by the toe?'"

Neptune laughed, "I honestly don't know what I'd have for a job, Icy! I've got lots of general ideas because of my awesome brain made by my pure awesomeness." Uranus rolled his eyes in annoyance as Neptune went on, "I do love delivering stuff, I love cleaning stuff, I enjoy working on ships, I just love it all! I love it!"

I laughed, "Oh, I see, you're so hyper and happy.

"You bet I am!" Neptune said happily, "I think I could have multiple jobs at once! And as for catching Tigress by the toe...I did! I caught her by the toe to save her from falling into the Sun. Finally, three thousand years of waiting, I caught a tiger by the toe!"

Tigress chuckled, "Well, I appreciated you catching me, I didn't expect it by the toe, but don't ever do that again."

"Yeah Neptune, IceAgeFan says catching her by the toe would be suicidal," I said.

"Oh, she's nice! She wouldn't hurt me!" Neptune teased.

"Neptune, I might," Tigress said teasing a little, but also serious.

"All right," I said, "This next question is from ShadowTeenGirl, 'Have you ever had a crush on a girl? If yes, what do you think about girls? If not, why? Are you afraid of them?'"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Neptune laughed, "That's multiple questions! And..." He chuckled, "I have had a few crushes here and there, but sometimes I just didn't feel ready for that kind of commitment. I think girls are awesome, but to me, I'm just not quite ready for them, I'm enjoying life as I go, I'm a free spirit. And I'd never be afraid of girls. Unless they're bad like in the _Mortal Kombat_ series."

I chuckled, "I see, and she also asks, 'What is the hardest part of your job?'"

"Well, I mentioned a few chores I did, but I'd have to say cleaning those ships. It can be a real pain, but fun."

"Cool," I said, "This next one comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, 'When the team tells you, you are annoying at times, does it hurt you a little? or do you completely agree with them?'

"I completely agree!" Neptune said, "I'm never hurt, I just like annoying them sometimes." Neptune made a silly face, "He's a fanatic of KFP, do I have a fanatic?"

The crowd laughed, I did as well and said, "He also asks another question, 'Out of the Solar Team, who are you closest to?'"

"My brother Uranus," said Neptune, "He and I do a lot together. We love each other."

"Only you're pretty annoying to me most of the time!" Uranus said.

"I love you too, Uranus!" Neptune said.

"I see, and what do you do together?" I asked.

"Well, we always talk about things, we play games during our free time, I offer him to play my favorite game Weiner Nighters, but he never does, but I enjoy just being with him. Sometimes we go out on enjoy the sights out in space, and there're other things we do too, and did you know he used to be..." Neptune said.

"I think they already know that!" Uranus said, trying to hide a blush. Neptune whispered in my ear, "He used to be homosexual in his early 60 years." I raised an eyebrow and muttered "That's...something..." He sat back down and I said, "Well, this one has quite a bit of questions."

"Oh, boy, more questionies!" Neptune said excitedly.

"All right, these come from Tipoforever33, 'Out of everyone in the solar team, who would you say tolerates your craziness the most?'"

"I'd say Saturn, she's the one who manages to handle my craziness the most, she and Mother Sun are about the same in patience," replied Neptune.

"And another from him, 'Who is your favorite member of the solar team?'"

"Well, aside from me," Neptune chuckled, "I do love them all, I can't really compare them."

"And, 'Are you and Jia good friends?'"

"I'd say we are, but I don't think she's over her embarrassment when I thought she and Lei were boyfriend and girlfriend back when we were fighting Mogui."

"Another one, 'Why did you steal Po's action figures?'"

Neptune laughed, "Well, I wanted to borrow them and play with them in my spare time, I just thought they looked cool and I wanted to play with them. I was gonna give them back...after the War had ended."

"And it might've been a long while if we hadn't helped," said Po.

"Relax, Po, I gave them back," said Neptune.

"There's another one from Tipoforever33," I said, "'Why are you so weird? And 'Do you enjoy creeping people out?'"

"Well, it's just me being like I am, I just was born with this attitude my mother says, and yes, a lot of the times I do enjoy creeping people out," said Neptune.

"Well, that about does it," I said, "Only he asks in this one, which is your favorite couple?"

"I don't compare couples, I think they're all romantic and wonderful," said Neptune.

"Well, that does it," I said, smiling, "Neptune, thanks for answering the questions."

"I was happy to do so!" Neptune said happily, "That last one was a true questioner! He's awesome!"

I chuckled, "Well, everyone, that's it for Neptune, and I'll be interviewing Jia next. Please leave a question for me to ask her, and thanks for being here." The crowd cheered as I stood up and shook Neptune's hand, he took off happily while I chuckled. Jia looked from behind the corner, looking a little nervous.

"You and I are friends, right?" Neptune asked, Jia turned and saw him smiling at her.

"Yeah, sure..." replied Jia.

Then the screen went black as I got up to go get the questions for Jia.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. :D That's Neptune, now, we'll be interviewing Jia next, I want you to use your brains to think of what to ask her, you can ask her why she didn't kill Lei when she first encountered him in the Forest, but please think hard and I need questions to ask her, please leave them in the review box so I can ask her, if I don't have enough fans asking, I don't know what'll become of this story here.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Interviewing Jia

**A/N: Here's my longest interview yet! :D Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6 – Interviewing Jia**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I sat down in my seat, I smiled brightly at the list of questions.

"Hey everyone, Jia will be out in a minute, but whoa! I got a LOAD of questions for her! She'll probably be here forever!" I laughed excitedly. The crowd cheered as I got comfy in my chair.

"Now," I said, "Let's give a warm welcome to Jia!" Then Jia walked in, she had her arms crossed as the crowd cheered wildly for her, she looked like she was waiting for an unknown attack as she formed a nervous look. She sat down in her seat, trying to keep herself under control as she looked at me and not the crowd.

"Hello Jia, you know my name's Solarsystemex, and you can call me Solar," I said, smiling.

"I know..." replied Jia. I smiled and looked at the list of questions and said, "Well, I hope you're up for a bunch of questions, there're tons of them." I looked at her, "You know the rules, I ask a question from one of the fans, and you can answer it in the best way possible, if you want to pass or rather not answer, just let me know and we'll move on. Understand?" Jia simply nodded, she's not used to being at the center of attention.

"Okay, this first question comes from ShadowTeenGirl," I said, "'What's it like living with Po and Tigress?'"

Everyone looked at Jia for her response, she took in a deep breath and said, "Well, I think it's great, I've never had people like them in my life for a long time since Shanyuan, they give me love and never let me struggle like I once did all my life. I love them as my own parents." She sighed, "I just feel like I have a family again."

"I see," I said, "And I'm glad you have a family again as well." I smiled and went on, "This next one comes from the same fan, 'Why didn't you kill Lei when you first met him when he got caught in your trap?'"

Jia's eyes slightly widened, she took in a deep breath and said, "Well...I didn't know what he was doing in the trap, I honestly did want to find out what in tarnation he was doing in the forest...I was also scared because I didn't know if I could trust him back then...I wanted answers in other words...yeah, I wanted to know..." She sighed and said, "Excuse me." I watched as she left the stage, she went backstage and drank some water.

"I shouldn't have done this, why did I even come?" she asked herself.

"Jia?" said a voice. Jia looked to see Lei standing with his arms crossed.

"Lei...I can't do it..." said Jia.

"Jia, you can do it, you were doing great out there," Lei said, placing his hand on Jia's shoulder.

"But...I'm not used to having so much attention around me, and what if the fans never like me?" asked Jia.

"Jia, Solar mentioned there're lots of questions, I'm sure you've got many fans, they're sure to love you, and if Solar had offensive questions come to him, he wouldn't ask them now would he?" said Lei. Jia sighed, she thought about it a moment and then realized Lei was right.

"You're right...I should go back out there," she said.

Lei kissed her cheek, "Good luck. I love you."

"Love you too," replied Jia before going back out.

* * *

She sat down in her chair and took a deep breath in, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I said, "As long as you're comfortable enough to answer the questions."

"Bring them on," replied Jia, seeing Lei out of the corner of her eye as an act of encouragement.

"Okay," I said, smiling, "This next question comes from Tipoforever33, 'What were your feelings toward Lei when you first met him?'"

"Well, my thoughts about him were, when I saw him, I did think...he was a bit...cute," said Jia, slightly blushing, "I thought that deep down, but I didn't think much of it, my main thoughts was that he was an outsider and I didn't find anything reliable about him when I first met him."

"Did you mean the threats you gave him though?" I asked.

"Somewhat, I don't think I would've killed him, but back then, I didn't know what to make of him," replied Jia.

"Okay, Tipoforever33 also asks, 'Did you ever feel lonely when you were living alone in the forest?'"

"Yes," replied Jia, "I mostly kept it inside myself as I lived in the shack, I was grieving on the inside, I had no one, no family to care for me, I took it all on myself to take care of myself. Even though there were other tigers in the village I lived outside of, they were all afraid of me, so even with them, I was still lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said softly, "It sounds rough."

"It was."

"All right, this next one comes from Tipostorymaker, 'Jia, what is it like having Lei in your life?'"

Jia smiled a bit, "He's the most amazing person I could ask for, I never met anyone quite as nice, humble, generous and unforgettable guy like him. When he came into my life and I got to know him, I warmed up to him more than anyone else I had known. He's the best guy I could ever and probably will meet." She blushed as she finished. The crowd 'awed' at this.

"I see, and Christ's Disciple asks, 'Jia, what part of Lei do you find most attractive? What's your favorite kung fu move?'"

Jia blushed again, "Are all my questions going to be about Lei?" I and the crowd laughed, as did the warriors.

"Not all of them, I promise, but fans want to know what you think of him," I said with a chuckle.

Jia chuckled, "Well, I love everything about him, his personality, his attitude, his wisdom and knowledge, the love for his parents, how cute he is, his sexy, wonderful figure and..." She stopped as she did a face palm, getting carried away as the crowd laughed.

"It's okay, Jia, they get it, they love it," I said softly.

"I got...carried away..." Jia muttered, embarrassed.

"It happens to everyone," I assured her.

"And as for the second question, I like the Chi blocking and my red spear move, I can't really decide, it's a mix of kung fu moves I like, and I can't compare," said Jia.

"Cool," I said, "You're very awesome, Jia, I'll give you that of what I think." Jia smiled and said, "I didn't know someone thought so much of me."

"Okay, let's move on," I said, "The next two comes from M4dG4rl."

"That's a bit of a strange name," said Jia.

"A little, but not much, anyway, her questions are 'What would you feel if Lei went back to Jinjing?'" Jia's eyes slightly widened and I asked M4dG4rl's second question, "And 'do you like children?'"

"Well...for the second question, I didn't think much of children, but I do think they're cute, but sometimes can be annoying," said Jia, "And the first question...he won't go back to her...but if he did, I'd be devastated...I don't think I'd want to fall in love again..." She slightly frowned.

"Don't worry, Lei will never leave you, he loves you, you've seen how much you two came together as one and never left each other," I said.

"Yeah, especially after the unification part," said Jia.

"Okay, and this next question comes from Tipoforever33," I said, "'How did it feel when Mogui took over your body?'"

"Oh...it was the most horrible experience I had to ever experience, it was so hostile...so...cold, unforgiving, unrelenting, scary...so scary...I never experienced something so horrid..." Jia shuttered, "I don't want to talk about it...I might...vomit..."

"I understand," I said, "Anyway, he one more another question, 'So when you went to her first day of school and went to your music class, what instrument did you play?'"

"I first played a saxophone, and then a trumpet...but I failed...badly..." she chuckled as she blushed, "It was so bad, someone nearly lost their hearing for a few days from what I heard. I finally played the Triangle and I did better with that. It was embarrassing for me and Lei. And the music director..." She blushed deeper as she chuckled.

I chuckled, "Well, I hope your music gets better and better as time goes on. Anyway, this next question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, 'How do you think life would have been if your parents were never killed?'"

Jia's eyes widened, she took in a breath, "Well...instead of having to be in my dark, cruel uncle's grasp, I think my life in my younger years would've been a lot cheerier, I would have a great childhood, they were great people from what I know, I just wish...I could've known them more..." She felt a tear roll down her face, "I wish I could've had that life...I still would've been a Chosen One, but I would've been nicer if they were alive..." She wiped away another tear as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"The past is in the past, you've got to move on," I said softly. Jia nodded and I went on, "He also asks, 'Most of all, how much did Lei and his family impact you?'"

"He oughta know the answer to that," said Jia, "More so than any other way I could've asked for, I was so blessed when they came into my life, I can't describe the joy and happiness I had when they decided to take me in, I love them with all my heart..." More tears slipped down her face as I wiped them away.

"And another one from him, he asks, 'How shocked were you when you found out Lei loved you more than a sister and as a mate?'"

"I was completely shocked, one hundred percent, I can't describe that feeling either, it was pure joy and shock when I was loved by him, I slowly came to love him as I knew him, but I didn't know it until recently, I kinda thought I was a freak and losing my mind," said Jia.

"One more from him, 'Do you perhaps see yourself and Lei settling down and having a couple of cubs?'" I asked softly.

Jia turned beet red, she sank down in her seat as her eyes widened and brows raised, "I...that's a little too personal...I'll pass on that..."

"I figured you would, and we will pass on it," I said as Jia sat up straight and shook off her blush.

"Anyway, I hope you're ready for a real fanatic of you, he's asked so many questions, he can't seem to stop think of you," I said, Jia nodded and I went on, "But before we get to the questions, this guy name's IceAgeFan and he wants to say, 'Jia that you are such an inspiration to everyone and the fans will always support you! You are so awesome and such a brilliant, exemplary person to everyone. I know you will go very far in life and I wish you all the best in whatever you do!'"

Jia smiled, "Oh...I never knew someone could think so high of me, I didn't think it was possible, but IceAgeFan, thank you so much for your kind words and inspiration from me. I again, never thought it was possible."

"Anyway, his first question is, 'Why ARE you so amazingly awesome? Does it just naturally come with being Jia?'"

"I...never considered myself as 'awesome' as you said, IceAge," said Jia, "I just do nothing but be myself, I didn't think of myself as awesome as back then, but Lei thinks I'm awesome, so I can understand why you must think I'm awesome."

"Okay, and the rest of the questions come from him," I said, 'Who would win in a sparring match between you and Lei?'"

"Well, I'd say it would be close about each time, I'd win some, or he'd win some, he has beaten me before, but I did beat him before as well, and it's close about every time," said Jia.

"'On the sparring note, what was that move you did when you and Lei were against Tigress and Po?'"

"Well, we didn't have a certain name for the move we just worked as a team, but we do have a move's name called Double Fist Striking kick," said Jia.

"Cool," I said, "He also asks, 'What were you thinking\feeling when Lei found the Valley of Peace?'"

"Well, I was wondering to myself 'Did he have a rough past like I did?' I was also annoyed that we were on a mission and we needed to get moving, but as we went along, I did feel curiosity of what he was seeing, I was in awe when we found out his parents were kung fu masters, I thought he was crazy when he went running around the Valley like things were happening, and when he broke down and sobbed onto me, I was tense, but I did feel sorry for him," Jia explained.

"Wow, lots of mixed emotions," I said.

"Yes," said Jia.

"Anyway, moving on, he also asks, 'Why did you go back for Lei when Tigress told you to go away?'"

"Well, Lei did want to find out about the Orbs, I knew he wanted to get out of there, so I decided to get him out, but only to help him find the other Orbs and that he had paid me, I just wanted to get him out," said Jia.

"Another one, 'What made you accept the Eternal Light?'" I said.

"Well...I did know Lei was the Eternal Light, and I just figured that, I thought it was coming to be due to all things going on," said Jia, "I also want to say, I was scared when I found out I was an Orb Holder. I always believed I was never destined for greatness, I was a dark being and meant for the underworld like my uncle said, that's why I never accepted my destiny to begin with, but I did in the end."

"So, you hate your uncle, but his words had a lasting appeal on you?" I asked.

"Yes, but not anymore, all said about me is rubbish, I don't give a rat's tail on what he says anymore," Jia said firmly.

"Good for you, Jia," I said with a smile, "And he also asks, 'What are your feelings for Lei?' But you already told us that you love him dearly and wouldn't let him go, right?"

"Right," said Jia, "I love him with all my heart, and I'll never leave him, if anyone dare tried to hurt him, they'd be sorry."

I smiled, "And he also asks, How did you feel when Tigress and Po took you in as their daughter? And how are you settling into being Tigress and Po's daughter?"

"I already explained the first question, but I'm settled in great as their daughter, but not known as their daughter to the public, I'm still their daughter in their own books, and I sometimes live in the place they built for me."

"Cool and he also asks, 'How did you feel when you first met Jinjing and Xin? Did you like them or find them annoying?'"

"A bit of both, I knew they were Lei's friends, I did think they were cool, and annoying, like Xin being a loudmouth and a fanatic of food," Jia chuckled, "And Jinjing dragging me all across town for clothes was annoying and a bit embarrassing. They're really cool, but can be annoying at times, but Lei told me that's how they are."

"We've got four more questions from IceAgeFan," I said, "Told you there was a bunch didn't I?" Jia nodded and said, "A true fanatic indeed."

I smiled again, "'Why do you think romance is for fairy tales? Did you date someone in the past that hurt you really badly, or has that always been your outlook on it?'"

Jia sighed, "I've never fallen in love with anyone but Lei, it's always been my outlook on it before I met Lei. The reason I always thought that was because my uncle made it seem that romance was impossible, I did wonder why kids were around, but I just shrugged it off. I just never truly believed in love due to my past and everything my uncle said, but I now see romance is a very wonderful thing, one of the most powerful things in the universe."

"'What's your favorite thing to do in your spare time?'"

"Well, I hadn't thought much of it, but I just was alone for most of my life, but I do like hanging out with my friends, I loved hanging out with Daiyu in my early years, and I still love hanging out with my new friends and family," said Jia, "But I also do like enjoying the views of the mountains from my new home, and finally having peace just gives me time to relax."

"All right," I said, "'Do you have any dreams that you want to achieve, or is there something that you have set you mind on to strive for in the future?'"

"I...I guess I'll see where I may end up at, I don't know where, but with all the Light I'm surrounded by, I'm sure I have a bright future ahead," Jia said with a smile.

"All right, last question," I said, " 'If there was ANYTHING you could change about your past what would it be and why?'"

"I'd change my past about my parents' death, I know they were wonderful people, and I'd do anything to see them alive again, and I'd have my uncle arrested for attempting murder, so I'd never have to suffer his awful wrath," said Jia, "That's what I'd change."

"Wow, Jia, you've got lots of fans and you just answered tons of questions!" I said happily, "Not to mention some great answers as well. This was awesome wasn't it folks?"

The crowd cheered wildly for Jia, the feline looked to see Lei looking at her and smiling, he winked before leaving, Po and his friends clapped for Jia. I got up as Jia did and said, "Jia, I hope you don't mind." To her surprise, I hugged her, she smiled and hugged me back. I pulled back.

"You have amazing fans, do you see now?" I asked.

"I see that many people, not just my family and friends care for me, thanks for having me on," said Jia.

"No problem," I said, I turned to the crowd, "Next we'll be interviewing none other than...the Kaftar. But don't worry, he'll be in a secure room and you'll be seeing us over a camera." Tigress was disgusted to hear that, but she kept herself composed. I shook Jia's hand and said, "Please leave me some questions, and we'll be right back in a while to interview Nightfall." The crowd cheered as I walked to backstage with Jia. The lights went off as I smiled at Jia.

"You did awesome, Jia," I said, "You managed to answer the questions."

"I'm glad I could now, it felt like I was playing twenty questions about my life," Jia said jokingly. I briefly laughed as Lei came up next to her.

"I'm looking forward to my interview," said Lei, "And Jia, you did do amazing."

"Thank you," said Jia, "And Solar, if you want to hug me, just don't do it in front of the crowd."

I chuckled, "Sorry. I had to take the opportunity, and don't worry Lei, she's all yours."

"She better be," Lei said in a teasing tone. I laughed before I patted his back and left to go get the next questions. Lei and Jia looked at each other before kissing.

**A/N: How about that?! :D I got loads of questions for her. :D We'll be interviewing the Kaftar aka Nightfall in the next interview! :D Please leave a review and questions for him! :D**


	7. Interviewing the Kaftar

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! Anyway, here's the Kaftar's interview! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7 – Interviewing the Kaftar**

The crowd cheered as the lights came back on, I smiled and waved to the crowd as I stood up this time instead of sitting down, Tigress and the others had a look of concern for me.

"All right everyone, this next time, I'm going to be interviewing the Kaftar," I said.

The crowd gasped as I went on, "Don't worry, I'm going into a secure room with him being chained down and, thanks to the Solar Team, he has a control collar on to keep him from going on a rampage. So, it should be safe."

"Yeah, should be," Tigress muttered.

"I know you hate him for all he's done to you, Tigress, but you can't hold a grudge against him forever," I said.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him, and I don't trust him," said Tigress.

"I see, but I think he might be a different person once we get into his past."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I did see some pain in his eyes and he did look a little nervous, as if we were going to ask about his past," I said.

"Does Nightfall have a soft spot?" asked Tai Lung.

"I guess we'll find out, which is why I'm bringing Tigress with me," I said.

"What?!" said Tigress, the crowd gave an 'ooo' sound.

"Yes, and if he regrets everything he's done, maybe he can ask for your forgiveness."

"That's a pretty big 'if'," said Tigress.

"I know, but as heroes and heroines, you must help others, even the worst of enemies if they begin to regret what they've done," I said. Tigress sighed. She began thinking, after a minute, she got up and nodded.

"Good," I said, smiling, "Just stay with me, it'll be safe."

"I hope so," said Tigress. Po got up and said, "I'll go too." Everyone else in the guest seats stood up and they want to see if he'll truly turn over a new leaf. I smiled and said, "Wow. Let's go now." With that, the amazed crowd watched as we headed back to the secure room.

* * *

The Kaftar sat in his room quietly, just staring blankly at a wall, he's chained up, but has a control collar on him as well, he has a look of pain and anger in his eyes. I stood outside with the others and said, "Now, when I'm done asking him questions, you'll all come in and forgive him, even if he doesn't accept it, just know you've forgiven him, nothing else."

"Just hope he cooperates," said Tigress, crossing her arms. I nodded as I went into the room.

Back at the stage, the crowd saw screens come up and it showed me walking in with the Kaftar, they all had looks of concern for me.

"What do you want?" the Kaftar asked in a gruff tone.

"It's time for me to ask your fans' questions," I said.

"Fans? I have no fans."

"You do, and they want to know more about you."

"Why know more of me when I've been through enough?!"

"Because they want to know, Nightfall, I know you've been through a lot, but you can't bottle up your emotions, now I know it's hard, but you need to let it come out eventually," I said.

"But..."

"Nightfall, we all know of your family," I said.

"Don't you dare talk about them!" he shouted.

"Maybe I should, you need to answer these questions, I know you feel betrayed, and you can tell us why in honesty, please Nightfall," I begged.

"I can tell them how I feel betrayed?" he asked.

"Yes, and answer all the questions honestly as you can and if you'd rather pass, just let me know," I said.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm trying to keep you from hurting others," I said, "You're hurting because you wanted...them back, and Madam Yue wasn't who she said she was and you betrayed them."

Nightfall was silent, but he glared and said, "I...I can't trust you."

"Then why don't you answer these questions?"

Nightfall grunted, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Okay, first question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic, 'Kaftar, did you know that your family had turned good?'" The Kaftar growled and lowered his head.

"Yes, I knew," he said gruffly, "I don't know what got into them, they found something else that I didn't find, I thought they were insane, we went out terrorizing, but they refused, I got mad at them...but I couldn't stay angry at them..."

"I see..." I said, "And he also asks 'What is it that you care about in this world Kaftar?'"

"I CARED about my family!" he shouted, "Until that lousy Tokuta came and killed them! Because of his betrayal I became worse than what I was!"

"Another one from him, 'What drives you to do what you do, is it anger at how people have treated you or do you get a kick out of harming others?'"

"Both!" said the Kaftar, "Both for a reason, my family and I had fun terrorizing the savannas, hunting people down and killing them for fun, I was so happy with what I was doing...and after their deaths...I continued to do so, for the memories we had, I still had fun, but I was so darn angry at everyone! I want them all to suffer!"

I saw the pain in his eyes, I sighed and said, "Well, you also answered one of Tipoforever33's questions, it was 'Do you go around making people suffer for fun, or do you do it to make yourself feel better over your loss?'"

The Kaftar grunted as I went on.

"This next one comes from IceAgeFan," I said, "'Why do you have to be so evil?'"

"We shapeshifters are always born in the dark and want to be dark, it's unnatural to become good, throughout history they always went around terrorizing people...until Thana and Jaston became good."

"So, you were always evil with your family?" I asked.

"Yes," the Kaftar snarled, "That's what I said, shapeshifters are an evil group."

"All right," I said, "This next one comes from Christ's Disciple, now named I'm a Jesus freak, 'Kaftar...Why did you originally choose to go to the Valley of Peace and mess with Tigress?'"

The Kaftar chuckled, "Not anyone knows how I found Tigress huh? Well, I was on my travels in China, wanting to terrorize new lands, and manipulate people as well. I was in the forest and I noticed her and the panda fighting a snow leopard and black panther, I stayed in the shadows, and when I heard they were to keep a secret relationship, I thought it would be interesting if they were found out, I knew they would be, and when they were found out, I would make my move to give the person what he or she wants...then..."

I was amazed, "Then take them out of the world..." The Kaftar nodded while Po and Tigress looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, you just answered one of ShadowTeenGirl's questions 'In the first story when you met Tigress what drew you to her?' Anyway, let's move on." I looked at the paper while the Kaftar has an annoyed look.

"This next one is from Tipoforever33, 'Out of all the moments you tormented Tigress, which moment are you most proud of?'"

"Well...I'd have to say the mind torture, saying all kinds of things to bring her down, and using my mind powers to make her brain hurt..." said the Kaftar.

"She wanted someone to kill her at one point..." I said, frowning a bit.

"I know..." the Kaftar said, looking away.

"Here's another from Tipoforever33, 'When you had a wife and kids, was that the only time in your life that you felt happy?'"

"I only had one child," said the Kaftar, not looking at all, "And yes...I've felt happy only that one time in my life..."

"He also asks, How did you get to become a shapeshifter?'"

"I was born one," said the Kaftar, "I learned how to transform in my early years, but at age 10 I left my former family to go out and live my own life, terrorizing people, I've lived mostly in isolation and terrorizing the savannas of Uganda. I kept going on and on, until..." He paused, "I met her...Thana...1,000 years or so after I left my family. We were married 5 years later and had our own son 6 years later."

I saw a tear roll down his face, I felt sorry for him, I cleared my throat and said, "And..."

"And...Jaston lived to be 100 years old, he looked like 18 years old, very young for a shapeshifter, until..." He growled as he formed another look of pain, "Tokuta...he killed them...he hated me after we had a disagreement and then he...you know."

"I'm so sorry," I said with a sad look.

"You're kidding aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Whatever..."

"Anyway," I said as Tigress found herself frowning a little too, " You also answered The Dark Hound's question, 'What happened to your family that made you become evil?' The Kaftar glared.

"Tipoforever33 also asks, 'If you had a choice between getting your family back or getting a chance to finally kill tigress (again no offense to her) which would you choose, and why?'"

"I...I would go back and get my family!" the Kaftar shouted, "I loved them you boneheads know that! Tigress was just someone I could manipulate for my own pleasure! I miss my real pleasure! My family!" I could see he's on the verge of tears, I felt like it myself.

"Another question from him, last one from him," I said, 'After Mogui had been defeated and everyone was partying at the solar base, why did you choose to go after Lei, instead of Tigress?'"

The Kaftar lowered his head, "I thought he would bring back my family! I wanted to create a portal to the afterlife and bring them back! I assumed he kept making excuses!"

"But the Eternal Light can't bring back people from the grave even if he were the Eternal Light, he couldn't have, only the gods can do that," I said. The Kaftar lowered his head, growling as his head lowered again.

"I know that now..." He muttered.

"All right," I said, "Oh, silly me, I missed one. From KungFuPandaFanatic, 'I know you were mad when you found out that your family may not have been brought back, but don't you think if you would have turned good you could have been with them in the afterlife?'"

The Kaftar froze, "I...I..." He fought back tears and looked away, "I...don't know how to answer that..."

"Do you want to pass?" I asked softly.

"I...will say, I felt betrayed...when Yue said who she wasn't she said she was..." he said.

I felt on the verge of tears, "Okay...here's one from ShadowTeenGirl, 'When Lei tried to help you why did you still refuse?'"

"When he didn't drop me into the lava?" the Kaftar asked.

"Yeah, he didn't let go, he showed you grace, and you climbed back up to kill him and Jia," I said.

The Kaftar gritted his teeth, "I didn't think much of it, I thought he was going to let go sooner or later, I made my move and I wanted to kill him and Jia, but Vulcan stopped me. I didn't think of it as a move of grace."

"Another one from her, 'Why did you offer to help Lei even though you betrayed him later?'"

The Kaftar growled, fighting back tears, "All of you should know that! Why do people keep asking me about my family?!"

"Nightfall, answer the question please," I said softly.

"Yue made a deal with me, okay?! If I helped to defeat Mogui, and find the Orbs, then she'll let me live in peace with my family! The gods agreed and the deal went on! But when I found out Yue wasn't who she said she was...I thought the Light was a fraud!" he shouted, tears rolling down his face.

Everyone outside had a look of sorrow for the Kaftar, Madam Yue herself is sorrowful and has a look of regret of not telling him she wasn't the lioness in the prophecy.

"I took things into my own hands!" the Kaftar ranted on, "I wanted things done so I could have them back!" More tears rolled down his face as he tried to keep his angry look, but it's not going so well.

I wiped one tear from my eye, "She asks one more...Lastly what would your family think if they saw you now?'"

The Kaftar froze, he began whimpering, "I DON'T KNOW! I'm evil and they're good! I betrayed the Light and I hardly got a glimpse of it before their deaths! I was starting to see the Light when I was on the journey with Yue and her friends! And when I saw she wasn't who she said she was, I was angry and saddened! I thought she used an excuse to get everyone back on board! Shouldn't she plan to tell people things earlier?! Her actions and words affect people and sometimes bring consequences if mishandled! Consequences that affect other people! Like me!"

Everyone has a look of sadness for the Kaftar, even some people began crying, Yue had a tear roll down her face.

"Don't you understand, Solar?" the Kaftar shouted with a sad look and voice, "My family was my entire world! I loved them to death and I failed to keep them safe! I was going to get them back...but now I can't! And without my family...I have NOTHING! You hear me?! He broke out into tears, crying loudly into his open hands.

Tigress herself had a tear roll down her face, Lei is lightly whimpering, Jia frowns deeply, Yue walks in the room and hugs him, the Kaftar tensed up.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" the Kaftar sobbed.

"I should've told you, you're right, I messed up, I could've told you in a different way and sooner, but I was so scared you'd reject me from the start," Yue said in a fast tone.

"I could've known that sooner and wouldn't have betrayed you..." the Kaftar said sadly.

"You're right...and I'm sorry...I need to go do something now..." Yue said, she got up and left in a hurry.

"She's not as wise as..."

"Nightfall, she made a mistake, and she regrets it," I said, wiping tears away.

"And you think sorry would bring my family back?" the Kaftar asked as tears rolled down his face.

I shook my head, "But...they're up there, waiting for you. They love you." The Kaftar lowered his head and muttered "I don't see how they could...or ever will again. I can't ever be forgiven now..."

"Yes, you can be," Tigress said, as she entered.

"Tigress?!" He said, he tried to glare, but he hardly formed one, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say...I am so sorry for your past..." She said, frowning, a tear rolled down her face, surprising the Kaftar, "I know you've done so much to me and my friends, but I want you to know...despite all that..." She took in a deep breath, "I forgive you." The Kaftar's eyes widened.

"I also forgive you, I wanted you to turn around to become good and see your family, that's why I didn't let go of you," said Lei. The Kaftar frowned, he felt regret, big time. All this time they've been telling the truth about the Light, and he betrayed them.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"There can still be a chance for you to see your family again," said Po, "We all forgive you." Everyone agreed.

"But how? How can you possibly forgive me for all I've done?"

"Because it's not healthy to hold grudges against someone," said Tigress, "We always forgive bad guys, even Mogui, but sadly, he had to go...we hate killing people, even bad guys, but it must be done if there's no other way."

The Kaftar frowned even more as tears rolled down his face.

"I...I..." said the Kaftar. Yue came back in and said, "Wang is considering letting you be with your family forever. Only if you allow your emotions and evil ways go, he'll let you see your family again." The Kaftar looked surprised again, "And if you truly change, he'll let you be with them forever." Yue knelt down to him, "I know I've made massive mistakes, but I learn from them, and I'm truly sorry about not telling you or the others...but time for you to let your evil ways go."

The Kaftar is so filled with emotions, he's having trouble composing himself, he's about to have a meltdown. He's filled with remorse and regret.

"Will you accept our friendship and forgiveness for you so you can be happy forever?" Yue asked softly, tears rolling down her face.

The Kaftar began thinking as he kept a remorseful face, he has tears rolling down it, everyone, including the crowd, leaned in closer to see what he would say. Finally...

"I...I'm sorry!" the Kaftar sobbed, "I do accept your friendship and forgiveness! I'm so universally sorry!" He broke down in tears as Yue hugged him, everyone watched as the warriors began giving him comfort. I walked out of the secure room and back onstage, the crowd cheered wildly as the Kaftar showed his change of heart.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, "Well, that was so sad, yet so heartwarming at the end. *sniff* Let's wish the Kaftar a bright future for the road ahead." Everyone roared into cheering and I said, "Folks, I have an announcement." Everyone quieted down as the screens showing the secure room shut off.

"If anyone has any extra questions for any of the previous contestants, send me a question to ask them and I'll call them onstage, and as a little treat for those who want to ask a question to someone outside of the Kung Fu Nightfall stories, just send them on," I said.

The crowd cheered and I said, "The extra ones who would be reviewed if people ask them questions will be, Rudolph, Zoey, Daiyu, Meili, Bojing, and Mogui."

The crowd made an 'ooo' sound at Mogui.

"Now, don't worry, he's powerless, and he won't be able to harm anyone, he's just down to a crystal, Yue has made sure that it's stable and in a secure room," I said. The crowd felt relieved to hear that.

"Now, in my regular interview, I'll be interviewing Vanessa next, so please send me in your questions," I said, smiling. The crowd cheered as I left to go get the questions.

"Madam," I said.

"Yes?" said Yue.

"Are you sure Mogui isn't dangerous?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing to worry about," said Yue, "He's been completely drained of his powers and will not regain them because he's surrounded in Light."

"Good, and we'll have to destroy him after the interviews are over, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it must be done...he's too strong to keep alive," said Yue. I nodded and left to go get the questions.

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing something special besides interviewing KFN characters. :D**

Rudolph and Zoey aren't my OCs, but I decided to add them to the mix, and Meili and Bojing are from my story Betrothed if you haven't read it, why not read it so you can understand the characters better? Anyway, if you ask the special characters a question in your review, I might just make an interview with you asking that character your questions. :) Anyway, leave any question you have for Vanessa, and if you have an extra question for a previous interviewer, please leave it in the review. :)


End file.
